You were always so much more
by Rawrsome
Summary: A dream that set the tone for that final evening shared between Jace and Clary.


Jace stirred silently caught in the midst of his dreams, his golden hair ruffled further as he moved and his eyes fluttered open ever so slightly…

In the dream, he was walking along a golden beach looking out across the sparkling blue ocean; he smiled quaintly to himself, lost in the beauty of it all. If only he could just stay here in this moment. He stopped kicking the sand with his feet, sighed heavily and breathed in the overwhelming smell of the ocean. Just as he was about to sub come to his own imagination again, a voice shouted his name. It was a high pitched voice, not annoyingly high pitched but just the perfect pitch. It was her. As he turned around he saw an angel, the most beautiful angel that he had ever had the pleasure to meet, he thought the statue of the institute was stunning but not like this. Her vibrant red hair blew out behind her like a cape and her piercing green eyes were set directly on him, those beautifully bright green eyes. On her she had a short white dress which hugged her waist and came above her knees, she broke into a graceful run and opened her arms wide, she was running to him.

As she came to him the warmth of her ivory skin sent shivers up Jace's skin, he couldn't help but tangle his hands in her beautiful hair, and hold her close to him, he could feel her heartbeat slow and peaceful beating against his chest. She stared up at him with no hesitation and no doubt only love and only for him. Not Simon, not Luke. Just him.

A smile crept upon her face, showing her beautifully white teeth. She brought her arms up to his neck gently caressing the locks of hair that hung there, and pulled him ever so slightly towards her. Her breath was warm and sweet on his skin as she stared even deeper into his eyes. And then she whispered into his ear.

"Stay with me. I like it here."

And then they were lost in the intensity of passion, Jace's slight movement through her hair had become more passionate and he couldn't help but explore her body as their lips stay in dead lock. Her small, delicate hands explored his back and more quickly towards his trousers. Jace could feel the lump in his throat as he became more and more aroused. Clary had moved her mouth to his neck and he couldn't help but pull her to him tighter.

Jace awoke, startled and sweating. He was still aroused from the dream it was clear from his trousers, he sat up quickly and smiled guiltily to himself for a second, she was his sister so how could he love her like this? Love her like she was everything love her like a lover. Jace got up out of his bed sleepily and went to walk off the guilt but as he opened the oak door of his bedroom a knock came. It was Clary…

She stood there her red hair in tussles around her shoulder and her wide eyes fixated on him, Jace looked at her for only a moment. And then he couldn't control it, he couldn't control the longing of her body that he had yearned for, for so long. He grabbed her around the waist. (she was so small in comparison to him, how she could ever be a Shadowhunter was beyond him) His lips touched hers gently at first but speeding up into a passionate embrace. He picked her up moving his hands around her back, until he found her hair that beautiful hair the hair that seemed to blaze with the passion this embrace. Clary wrapped her legs round Jace's back and pulled him closer, grinding against him with all understanding what would happen next.

He pulled her over to the bed and placed her down carefully, finding it difficult not to strip her of every piece of clothing she had on right there and then. His excitement was clear and so was hers, she looked up at him with her emerald eyes filled with wonder and filled with the passion of the moment they had shared. And then she opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out he stood over her waiting for what was to come. Until he realised he didn't care anymore. He wanted her, her heart, her body. Her innocence. They had to be his, he moved his hands up to her face and from around her back, caressing her face gently. She closed her eyes in adoration and took his face in her hands. She brought his face down to her mouth, and whispered seductively into his ear.

"Lets do this."

If you want me to carry on the story then send me a mail, or something! Hope you like it this is my first pieceof work 3


End file.
